<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mage- Chapter 58: Battle With The stranger by 50Funny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943877">Mage- Chapter 58: Battle With The stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny'>50Funny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mage [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50Funny, Chapter 58, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mage [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mage- Chapter 58: Battle With The stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1- Recap</p><p>Alex looked to the stranger in front of him scanning every detail about him.</p><p>“That attack came out of nowhere; we don’t know what other tricks he has under his sleeves. We should be careful and not run headfirst into this fight without thinking.” </p><p>“Huh… that doesn’t sound like you at all, but I guess it’s a good point,” replied Liz as she took a step back.</p><p>The man clenched down on the weapon once again causing a quite beeping to sound from it. He turned the gun to the side to look at a small battery symbol flashing red.</p><p>“Damn it,” the man muttered as he chucked his weapon to the side. <br/>“Looks like we’re gonna have to do this the old fashioned way.”</p><p>Part 2- Battle With The Stranger</p><p>The man mimicked the pairs fighting stances as they stood off, waiting for the other to strike first. They stared each other off in complete silence as both waited for the other to make the first move. The standoff continued to drag on, seconded passing each other without either group making a single move.</p><p>“What’s your deal huh? Why are you taking all these kids?” said Alex.</p><p>The man continued to stand motionless without saying a word. Alex let out a slight grunt as he waited for a response.</p><p>“Not much of a talker huh, that’s ok, no matter what you say it not like you have a chance against two pro mages so you might as well just give up now.” Liz taunted.</p><p>“Huh, you really think you scare me, you mages are all so pathetic,” the stranger scoffed in return.</p><p>“Oh so you can talk huh, guess I must have struck a nerve or something.”</p><p>“You really think your pitiful little taunts can get to me? That hilarious., ill be sure to have a hearty laugh after your dead.”</p><p>In an instant, the man launched himself forward at an incredible pace. He sent a flurry of blow towards Alex. Alex skilfully ducked and weaved between the strangers blows. He felt a sudden slam hit him in the chest before flying backward and slamming into a crate behind him. The man ran towards Alex as he began to pull himself up off the ground with his hand cocked back behind his head winding up a punch. The man was stopped in his tracks as an enormous pillar of ice raised from the ground blocking his path. The stranger turned to see Liz with her hands raised towards him.</p><p>“How irritating”</p><p>There was a slight electric whirring sound from the man's legs before he lunged towards Liz even faster then he had prior. Liz looked on in shock barely able to comprehend the speed at which the man was moving. In an instant, the man was right in front of her. He spun his legs around slamming them into the side of Liz's chest sending her fly into the same container as Alex. </p><p>“You relly on your magic too much,” the man said as he shook his foot before turning his gaze to Alex and Liz as they pulled themselves off the ground. “That’s gonna be your downfall.”</p><p>Liz and Alex brought themselves to a stand before taking up a fighting stance. </p><p>“What the hell was that, he’s to fast,” Liz said.</p><p>“He’s not using magic, he shouldn’t be able to hit that hard if he’s just hitting us,” Alex added as he grabbed at his still sore chest. </p><p>The stranger grabbed his shirt and pants and with one swift movement ripped them off of his body. He discarded his clothes to the wayside letting them float off in the wind. Liz and Alex looked on in shock at the man as the man's body was revealed to be made a pristine polished silver metal. Several metal panels on the man's body shifted and loosened letting out puffs of steam.</p><p>“Wha… what the hell is he?” Liz gasped.</p><p>“I have no idea… some kind of, metal person… no wonder he hits so hard,”</p><p>“Even for Mages you two are weaklings,” the man taunted as he turned his gaze to the pair. “I'll destroy you both with my technology.”</p><p>All of the vents and panels on the man's body tightened up. He shot off towards the two with his fist cocked back. Liz and Alex quickly jumped to the side out of the way. The man's fist collided with the container behind causing an enormous dent in the side. Liz looked back over her shoulder as she dodged.</p><p>“Holy shit… he was pulling his punches before, one hit like that and we’re done for.” She thought.</p><p>Alex began to form his blade in his hand as he landed, quickly turning to face the stranger. The man pulled his arm from the side of the container and quickly shifted his wait to launch himself towards Alex once again. Alex raised his blade up as the man came flying towards him. He slashed it down towards the man as he grew closer. The man reached up grabbing the blade in mid-air before sending a fist towards Alex’s stomach. Alex swiftly jumped out of the way of the fist before launching his own attack as hard as he could manage. His fist made contact with the stranger's body instantly sending a wave of pain shooting up Alex's arm. His arm began to shake uncontrollably as he let out a pained groan. A cocky smile stretched across the stranger's face as he reached out and grabbed Alex by the shoulders. With a powerful thrust, he sent Alex flying up into the air. He squatted down causing all the vents on his legs to open up. Flames burst out of the vents as he jumped up towards Alex as he fell back to the ground. He grabbed Alex in the air and with another powerful thrust launched him down into the ground kicking up a blinding cloud of dust. The stranger landed on the ground as the dust began to settle revealing Alec lying in a large crater covered by chunks of rubble and debris.</p><p>“Alex!” yelled Liz.</p><p>The stranger turned his attention to Liz. the two eyed each other off for a moment as Liz’s mind raced to form a plan. A light bluey white mist began to form in her hand hardening to become a large sharpened icicle. She chucked the icicle at the man. He raised his hand and grabbed the icicle in mid-air. The ice began to drip as it was slowly melted by the heat coming off of the man's metal body.</p><p>“Ha… gonna have to try harder than that.”   </p><p>The stranger swung his body around holding the icicle out. As he swung back around to face Liz he released the icicle sending it flying towards her. His eyebrows raised as the icicle flew through the air past where Liz had been standing. He turned his head in all directions scanning for her before catching a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. Liz pulled the debris off the top of Alex before lifting him up. The stranger once again launched himself towards them at full speed. Liz jumped up out of the crater just in time to avoid his attack. She placed Alex down against one of the containers.</p><p>“You ok Alex?”</p><p>“Yeah… ill be fine,” Alex groaned as he slowly pulled himself off the ground.</p><p>“How are we gonna beat this guy?”</p><p>“I have one idea,” Alex said as he looked down at his still aching fist. “The harder we punch him the more we hurt ourselves because of that metal body of his. We could do some damage with our magic but his speed is making that near impossible. The only part of him that not metal is his head so the way I see it that’s where we have to attack.”</p><p>“That’s a good theory but how are we gonna land a hit on him?”</p><p>“I have no idea…” Alex said as he turned to see the stranger pulling himself up out of the crater. “But it looks like we need to figure it out asap.”</p><p>The man pulled himself out of the hole and brought himself to a stand. He began to laugh evilly under his breath as he eyed off the pair. The vents on his legs all simultaneously flung open and began pouring out smoke. After a few moments, the man began to laugh more vigorously as the smoke was replaced by flame. Suddenly his laughter stopped and his body began to shudder and shake. Alex and Liz looked on confused for a second before shifting there gaze to the side to see Bip with his tail outstretched wrapped around the stranger's arm. </p><p>“Get away from my friends!” Bip yelled as the man continued to spasm.</p><p>Alex smiled at his friend before he and Liz jumped into action and ran towards the stranger at full speed. </p><p>“Good job Bip!” yelled Liz.</p><p>“You keep bad talking magic, so how about I show you just how much I can do without it!” Alex yelled as he cocked his fist back behind his head.</p><p>The pair reached the stranger who continued to spasm helplessly. They unleashed a flurry of merciless blows aimed directly at his head one after another. The man's eyes burned with fury as he was tossed around like a rag doll. His pained groans gave way to a furious roar. He stretched his arm out fighting through the pain and grab Bip. Liz and Alex hesitated in there attacks as the man threw Bip into a container.</p><p>“Bip!” Alex yelled.</p><p>“Alex… looked out!”</p><p>Alex's attention was drawn back to the battle as the man swiped his arm at Alex narrowly avoiding him. Alex and Liz jumped back to where Bip had landed as the man continued to groan and stumble. Liz looked down to see Bip crippled on the ground.</p><p>“Bip… are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah… doing great,” Bip replied sarcastically.</p><p>Liz looked back to the stranger as he continued to stumble.</p><p>“Y… you bastards… you’re gonna regret messing with me.”</p><p>The stranger slowly pulled his injured arm up behind his head preparing for a punch. As the man went to launch his attack his arm fell to his side going completely limp. The man turned his head to look at his arm.</p><p>“Damn it… they really did a number on me,” The stranger thought as he attempted to move his limp arm. He turned to look at his opponents as they prepared for a fight. “I don’t stand much of a chance like this, ill have to head home and get repairs… crap, I’m gonna be in some serious trouble for this.”</p><p>The man’s leg vents all simultaneous opened up. He squatted down as the engines in his legs began to power up. </p><p>“Don’t you even think abou…” Liz said jumping forward to attack.</p><p>The man jumped up incredibly high, soaring through the air and landing atop a nearby crain. The stranger once again jumped from the crain off into the darkness and out of sight.</p><p>“Damn it!” Liz growled under her breath.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that now,” Alex called out.</p><p>Liz turned to see Alex cradling Bip In his arms. Her eyes widened with concern before she ran over to her friend's side. Bip laid in Alex's arms completely motionless with his eyes closed.</p><p>“Oh god… is he ok?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s just asleep, guess that attack drained the last of his energy.”</p><p>Alex gently placed Bip on the ground before standing back up and looking at the locked shipping container.</p><p>“Come on… let's get this over with so we can all get some rest.”<br/>____________________<br/>TO BE CONTINUED<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 58 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>